cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 156: Breaking The Chains
Those who Cut the Chains is the 52nd episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Plot In the wake of Leon's climactic defeat of his Reversed self, Void's Agent has expended enough power to allow Takuto's spirit to take on a physical form. Facing the one possessing his body in a Cardfight, Takuto aims to strike at the very heart of Void and stop the Link Joker invasion before it can escalate. Outside, Aichi remains unconscious and is protected by Shingo, while Misaki, Naoki, Kamui, Jillian, Sharlene and Miwa hold off the hordes of reversed fighters. The Void Agent Takuto and the true spirit of Takuto face off, with Void Agent revealing Star-vader, Worldline Dragon as his starting Vangaurd, while Takuto uses the classical Gold Paladins. It doesn't take long for them to ride to higher grades, including their chosen Grade 3's. The Void Agent sets up for a field lockdown by riding Link Joker's most infamous Break-Ride unit, Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon, with Takuto countering by using a card not seen since the VF Circuit, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!!!! The Agent is surprised to see Ezel's return. However, Takuto and Ezel speak in unison, telling him that Leon and the others guided the Incandescent Lion back to this world. The two trade blows, while outside, Shingo cradles Aichi, who has not yet regained consciousness. Void Agent brings his strategy of a field lockdown forward by break riding Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon on top of itself, allowing him to use its powers, locking two units and boosting his vanguard. The Agent hits for damage, but Takuto isn't worried. Calling for his Avatar to gain even more power, Takuto rides Ezel's new form, Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors! To the horror of the Void Agent, with a counterblast and a soulblast, Takuto Unlocks his locked rear-guards. The Agent is dumbstruck, lamenting the destruction of the "invincible Link Joker", while Takuto stands proud, saying the locks no longer work on him, thanks to his new trump card. Enraged beyond belief, the Void Agent declares that he will end the entire world in response. He draws and break rides a terrifying new Link Joker unit, Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios!! The creature, made of what seems to be pure energy clad in armour, appears. Void Agent begins locking rear guards, while Takuto again informs him that the Locks no longer work. However, the Agent simply calls a very unexpected unit - Calling for "his servant", he calls Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse"! To the horror of Takuto, Dauntless Reverse is reborn and powered up as a Link Joker unit! Takuto guards an onslaught of attacks, but it's too late. Void Agent drops more Reverse cards into the Drop Zone, excecuting Glendios's Limit Break - "Omega Lock", a skill that prevents Takuto's units from unlocking at the end of his turn. Desperate to counterattack, Takuto calls rear guards, but they are all too quickly locked by yet another skill of Glendios, able to lock rear guards, and then use its "Omega Lock" to keep them from ever unlocking. Soon all of Takuto's rear guards are locked. Takuto takes heart in the fact that the locks will soon expire at some point, and as long as he does not have 6 damage, he will be able to use his hand to guard. But the Void Agent gleefuly tells Takuto that Grandiose is changing the laws of this world, and that the game is already over. He announces Grandiose's Ultimate Break, "World End". The shocking revelation is delivered by the Void Agent: thanks to this skill, if five of his opponents Rear Guards are locked, he instantly wins. An enormous black hole appears behind Takuto, sucking in his locked units and obliterating Ezel. Takuto is sucked in, pain racking him. The match over, the Void Agent decides Takuto will not be reversed. Instead, he will take his possession to the next level, absorbing Takuto's spirit, and gaining more power than ever before. Now fully in control of Takuto's mind and body, the Void Agent stands triumphant, when the only one who can hope to oppose him appears - fully healed and determined, Aichi has come to put an end to this. Video Trivia *This is the only time Takuto (or the Void Agent) has finished a fight. *This is the first time that someone has won a match without dealing six damage. *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios is the first unit with two Limit Break abilities. *Blonde Ezel reappears, having not been present in the anime since Season 2. *Infinite Zero attacks with a huge burst of fire from it's mouth. Previously it had attacked with white shockwaves, and physical attacks. *Aichi has made an abrupt recovery from his physical struggle with Reverse. *There was a week long break in between this episode and the previous one.